


Sayonara Hitori

by JungNaomi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: En proceso, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: “Un día simplemente mi camino se cruzó con el de Javier Fernández. Pero aunque las cosas parecían fáciles algunas veces no lo son. Ambos somos humanos, muy bobos… Nos confundimos, nos dañamos y nos asustamos, pero a final de cuentas se trata de aprender de nuestros errores, ¿No es así, Javi?”Javier x YuzuruSerial





	1. Chapter 1

La punta de su nariz estaba enrojecida por el frío, pero Yuzuru no era consciente de ello. Su mirada estaba entretenida en las personas que lo rodeaban. Un nuevo torneo había terminado con resultados llenos de satisfacción, así que no podía ocultar la sonrisa que estaba plantada en sus labios y el entusiasmo que lo acompañaba.

 

Sentado en su banca deslizó sus manos por la chaqueta y acomodó la parte inferior del traje que sobresalía. Tomando unos cuantos pañuelos para limpiarse mientras se incorporaba, aún portando sus patines.

 

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse a los vestuarios, pero antes de retirarse su mirada se percató de que algunos patinadores aún se encontraban dentro de la pista. Por unos breves segundos analizó de quienes se trataban, dejando que su interés fuera atrapado por uno en especial. Javier Fernández era una pequeña leyenda para el patinaje español. Desde sus primeras competencias a nivel senior fue reconocido, pero no por su técnica, sino por la alegría que desprendía en cada una de sus rutinas. Él se movía de una forma en la cual cada uno de sus elementos se impregnaba de jocosidad y un estilo diferente al que estaban acostumbrados de ver.

 

Yuzuru apoyó sus codos contra el borde de madera de la pista. Llevando sus dedos a sus pequeños labios prestó especial atención a aquel competidor. Podía notar que aquella particularidad seguía impresa en él, pero que a su vez había algo más. Había avanzado a nivel técnico de una forma que no pudo ignorar.

 

—Veo que también lo notaste…— la suave voz de su entrenadora, Nanami Abe, lo sobresaltó un poco.

 

Lo había tomado desprevenido, Yuzuru no la había sentido llegar y sin embargo ella estaba a su lado en la misma posición que él. ¿Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos cómo para no notarla?

 

—¿Cambió de entrenador?— preguntó de inmediato, intentando no hacer obvia su distracción.

 

—Sí, es más, me sorprende que no lo hayas notado aún.— su voz era divertida y sus ojos se giraron a observar a un confundido Hanyu. –Es Brian Orser, el ex patinador canadiense.—

 

El joven patinador no disimuló su sorpresa, abriendo sutilmente sus labios. Luego, por instinto giró su cabeza a los costados tardando apenas unos segundos en encontrarse con la imponente figura de aquel hombre. Orser no estaba muy lejos suyo, a unos cuantos metros, y desde su posición parecía controlar cada uno de los movimientos que Fernández hacía en la pista.

 

—No era algo que me hubiera imaginado… Pero fue una buena decisión.—

 

Su entrenadora asintió con su cabeza totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho por su él. De inmediato le indicó que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tomó el bolso de Yuzuru antes de empezar a caminar. El más pequeño la siguió, pero antes de irse del recinto se giró a ver una última vez la figura del español.

 

Sin darse cuenta a partir de ese día, el nombre de Javier Fernández resonaría una y otra vez en su vida.

 

**Sayonara Hitori**

Se supone que si estaba ganando torneos y su nombre empezaba a sonar con fuerza entre los patinadores era porque estaba haciendo las cosas bien, ¿No? Entonces no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

 

La federación japonesa de patinaje lo había citado a él y a su entrenadora, anunciándoles que creían que era el momento de que Yuzuru apostara un poco más alto. ¿Qué significa? Que debía dejar a Nanami Abe atrás y emprender un nuevo camino en su carrera profesional. Desde el inicio la idea le pareció descabellada, bajo ninguna circunstancias quería dejarla, ella había sido quien lo había guiado correctamente hasta allí.

 

Fue una reunión tensa pero antes de que pudiera culminar con una rotunda negativa de parte de Yuzuru la misma Nanami había intervenido. Lo llevó fuera de la sala para tener una conversación privada. Ella le había hablado con un tono conciliador y lleno de calma, explicándole a su pupilo como si fuera un niño pequeño porque creía que la propuesta hecha por la federación era la correcta.

 

Hanyu había llorado y fue consolado por un abrazo maternal de su parte. No era una decisión fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero que de alguna manera comprendían.

 

Casi media hora después ambos habían regresado y en la mente de Yuzuru se había calmado, pero tenía una idea. Apenas les hubiera afirmado que aceptaba el cambio había planteado una  sola condición. La Federación no opuso mucha resistencia a sus deseos y con algunos detalles pendientes aceptaron.

 

De eso habían pasado dos semanas y ahora estaba allí, sentando en el sofá de aquel lujoso hotel en el corazón de Tokio esperando.

 

—Hanyu—san, ya están todos presentes, podemos ir.—

 

Yuzuru se había incorporado y con plena seguridad avanzó a la sala de reuniones. Las puertas fue abierta por el asistente y de inmediato todas las miradas se centraron en él. Sin embargo el joven japonés se enfocó solamente en una persona que lo estaba observando sorprendido. Tomando  un poco de aire y se inclinó haciendo una leve reverencia.

 

—Un placer, soy Yuzuru Hanyu, gracias por venir.— habló con suavidad en aquel inglés algo torpe que poseía.

 

El hombre solamente sonrió.

 

—El placer es todo mío, Hanyu. Soy Brian Orser.—

 

**Sayonara Hitori**

Desde que había llegado a la fría ciudad de Toronto que Yuzuru se preguntaba una y otra vez si su decisión había sido la correcta. Tan sólo había pasado unos días desde que ocupaba ese departamento cerca del estadio, sin embargo la soledad que había empezado a crecer en él era tan palpable que sentía ganas de llorar. Le costaba el idioma, le costaba hablar con su nuevo equipo de trabajo y le costaba no llamar a Nanami pidiendo lo sacara de allí.

 

Habían quedado en que sus padres irían a verlo la semana siguiente, por lo que se repetía constantemente que debía aguantar un poco más. Que esa desesperación que sentía era momentánea.

 

Para su fortuna, esa mañana Brian le había indicado que todos sus papeles ya estaban en orden y que empezaría a entrenar esa misma tarde. Si dijera que no estaba nervioso estaría mintiendo, y es que jamás había sido una persona sociable. Sin embargo, por algún motivo que desconocía, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y emoción.

 

Alrededor de las 17 horas entró a la pista de patinaje, solamente para ver como Brian estaba rodeado por el resto de los aprendices. Apenas había saludo con timidez cuando todos los presentes lo miraron y un murmullo se levantó entre ellos. Algunos lo miraban con incredulidad, entre los cuales se encontraba el español que había conocido hace unos meses atrás. 

 

Intentó que su vergüenza no fuera muy notoria y Brian lo había tomado por el hombro, palmeando un par de veces allí para intentar tranquilizarlo.

 

—Creo que aquí todos lo conocen, ¿No es así? Él es Yuzuru Hanyu, un increíble patinador. A partir de hoy estará con nosotros así que deben ayudarlo en lo que necesite, ¿Comprendido?— todos asintieron en forma enérgica, haciendo que por unos segundos el japonés se sintiera aún más cohibido. –Muy bien. Tienen media hora para calentar antes de que empecemos con la práctica de la tarde.—

 

Con aquellas palabras había concluido y luego de indicarle a algunos detalles a Yuzuru se había marchado. Apenas Brian había salido de la pista un sinfín de miradas curiosa lo analizaron, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto uno de los patinadores se había acercado a su lado.

 

Por primera vez Yuzuru veía de frente una de las aclamadas sonrisas de Fernández.

 

_—¡Es increíble el tenerte de compañero!—_ soltó apenas estuvo en frente. _—Soy Javier Fernández, ¿Recién llegaste a Toronto? ¿Te sientes a gusto? ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Cualquier duda puedes decirme! Yo también estoy hace poco pero puedo darte una mano—…—_ las palabras salían una tras otra en un inglés que Hanyu no llegaba a comprender, reflejando eso en su mirada llena de miedo alertando al mayor. –Oh… ¿Estoy yendo muy rápido?...— preguntó con una risa torpe, modulando con suavidad.

 

—Yo… no hablar bien…— la voz grave de Yuzuru salió pausadamente, inclinando una vez más su cabeza al buscar disculparse.

 

Javier negó de inmediato y apoyó con suma confianza su mano sobre el hombro de su nuevo compañero.

 

—No tienes porque… Hablaré más despacio, ¿Si?— preguntó, esta vez acentuando cada una de las palabras logrando que el menor al fin lo comprendiera.

 

Hanyu sonrió sin poder evitarlo, porque Javier no se había molestado y parecía estar dispuesto a ser su amigo.

 

**Sayonara Hitori**

Yuzuru no podía creerlo, su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente dentro de su pecho. La medalla de oro brillaba colgada desde su cuello y él no podía estar más orgulloso de su nuevo logro. Todo el entrenamiento recibido y los sacrificios hechos para llegar hasta Toronto estaban dando sus frutos.

 

Javier no había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero se mantenía con aquella eterna sonrisa en sus labios y cada tanto tocaba su propio trofeo. Yuzuru se preguntó en qué estaba pensando. En los últimos meses habían desarrollado una amistad particular en la cual el español con suma paciencia le hablaba y el joven japonés se iba acostumbrando a su jocosa personalidad. Por este mismo motivo es que deseaba preguntarle y asegurarse que las cosas estaban bien, pero… ¿Cómo podía? Era él quién le había ganado… ¿Cómo podría reconfortarlo?

 

Para su fortuna Brian se acercó a ellos dos, palmeando amigablemente el hombro de Javier en primero lugar.

 

—Hoy fue un día muy largo, así que por favor vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen. Mañana a la noche sale nuestro vuelo. Pueden pedir comida a la habitación, hoy se han ganado ciertos beneficios.— comentó en forma de broma, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

 

Ambos estudiantes se rieron a su par y asintieron en forma obediente. El entrenador los saludó una vez más y con una sonrisa conforme se retiró en dirección a su habitación.

 

Yuzuru inconscientemente había tomado la medalla entre sus dedos. Sus ojos la miraron con brevedad su brillo y soltó un pequeño suspiro en sus labios. Levantó su cabeza solamente para encontrarse con los ojos atentos de Javier, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran apenas calientes por la vergüenza.

 

—Yo… Felicidades Javi…— dijo tropezando sutilmente en su pronunciación, intentando sonreír. –Yo… Voy dormir.— su tono de voz bajó antes de perderse en un susurro.

 

Creía no poder avergonzarse más, así que simplemente inclinó su cabeza para hacer una reverencia, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse una mano había sostenido su muñeca.

 

—¡Yuzu! ¡Espera!— el madrileño lo había detenido con determinación, porque cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontraron el japonés notó que el otro sonreía. –¿No quieres festejar los resultados?— preguntó mientras sus dedos se deslizaban dejando la muñeca del más bajo para soltarlo –Sé que no bebes ni esas cosas, por lo que… ¿No quieres comer comida chatarra mientras vemos alguna película?—

 

La propuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran con suavidad. Dudó por algunos segundos porque al día siguiente tenían que volver a la pista, pero aquella mirada llena de esperanza que le compartía su compañero lo hicieron asentir sin darse cuenta. Javier era de sus primeros amigos del equipo Orser, no quería arruinarlo.

 

Javier no ocultó la sonrisa que le había formado su aceptación y en cuestión de segundos Yuzuru era arrastrado a su habitación mientras que el otro patinador no dejaba de hablar de toda la comida que podían pedir.

 

**Sayonara Hitori**

Fue un golpe seco. Primero la zona de su cabeza y posteriormente su espalda dio de lleno contra el suelo, sufriendo un abrupto azote contra el hielo.

 

De repente dejó de escuchar el murmullo de su alrededor. Ni siquiera la música que estaba sonando de su rutina podía ser percibida por sus sentidos entumecidos, ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

 

Intentó mover su cuerpo en primera medida, pero ninguno de sus miembros inferiores le respondía. Su visión estaba sumida en una habitación llena de penumbras y eso tan sólo lo llenó de desesperación. Intentó pararse, pero al fallar sus rodillas chocaron contra el hielo gélido, sintiendo al fin cómo era asistido por algunas personas a su alrededor.

 

—Joven Hanyu, ¡Por favor! Necesitamos atenderlo… ¡Señor Hanyu está sangrando! ¡Deténgase!—

 

Yuzuru pensó que tenía que ser una broma, ¿Cómo iba a dejar la pista? ¡Estaba a punto de competir! ¡Esa medalla debía ser suya!

 

Sin darse cuenta un gruñido había abandonado sus labios y su mano se había movido para rechazar la ayuda. Apenas había podido apoyar las cuchillas sobre la pista y mantenerse en píe, pero su columna estaba resentida, le dolía como si afiladas agujas se fueran clavando desde los omoplatos hasta su cadera. ¿Estaba sangrando? Con tocarse el mentón con su mano supo que era así, el borde de su traje del Fantasma de la Opera estaba manchado con carmesí.

 

Sus opciones eran acortadas así que no se quejó más. Se deslizó como pudo hasta el borde de la pista, notando como Brian Orser lo miraba lleno de preocupación. Confiaba en su entrenador, y fue solamente con él cuando se derrumbó, siendo llevado de inmediato a una camilla. Recostado y siendo atendido por los primeros auxilios es que escuchó lo que decían por los altavoces.

 

—Los patinadores Yuzuru Hanyu y Han Yan Han han colisionado en un confuso episodio durante los seis minutos de calentamiento. Cada patinador está siendo asistido por su equipo y han anunciado que se retiran de la competencia.—

 

**Sayonara Hitori**

—Fue un error tuyo y fue un error mío. No debiste volver a esa pista, Yuzuru.—

 

Era la primera vez que Brian le hablaba con ese tono lleno de rudeza y enojo. Sin embargo, el joven patinador negó de inmediato con su cabeza, sin estar dispuesto a retroceder en sus acciones.

 

—Brian… ¡Mi decisión! Yo estar seguro que…— intentó decir, trabándose por momentos de hablar bien en su torpe inglés, pero fue interrumpido otra vez por el entrenador.

 

—No hay excusas, Yuzuru. Cinco caídas tuviste, ¡Cinco! No me importa que el puntaje haya sido bueno, no me importa cómo nos vea ahora la prensa mundial. Me importa que ahora tienes una contusión en tu espalda y que debemos tratar si quieres volver a patinar.— a medida que iba hablando su tono se alzaba y sus manos se movían con frenesí en el aire. –Fui negligente como tu entrenador y como tu tutor…— 

 

—Pero yo pedí—…—

 

—Lo pediste, pero no debí hacerte caso. No debí ceder… Por favor, retírate a tu habitación a descansar. Mañana después del almuerzo empezaremos con tu rehabilitación y el nuevo tratamiento médico.—

 

Yuzuru estaba tan frustrado que sus labios se mantuvieron sellados, comprimiéndose con fuerza en un intento de que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Asintió en una vaga respuesta y se paró como pudo de la silla en la que estaba. Le costaba caminar, le dolía la espalda y su cabeza aún tenía esos horribles vendajes, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse con ninguna debilidad.

 

Avanzó lentamente alejándose de la oficina de su entrenador Brian Orser. Tan sólo una vez estuvo en la zona de los departamentos de los patinadores es que dejó sus hombros se cayeran con suavidad y su pierna empezó a cojear. Allí nadie lo vería así que tenía la libertad de mostrar aquella parte vulnerable que le estaba pesando.

 

—¿Yuzuru?—

 

Su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar su nombre. Al levantar la cabeza sus ojos se encontraron de frente con los de Javier Fernández, aquel hombre español que era su compañero desde hace apenas un año.

 

—Javi…— suspiró su nombre en un tono de voz que se perdió en la noche.

 

El europeo en un principio mantenía sus facciones contraídas, aparentemente molesto, pero cuando se percató de su estado la preocupación reinó en su gesto. Yuzuru se sintió avergonzado por esto y bajó de inmediato su cabeza. Pero Javier no retrocedió, al contrario llegó rápidamente a donde él se encontraba y lo ayudó a mantenerse en píe.

 

Hanyu sabía que su amigo deseaba decirle muchas cosas y preguntarle otras tantas, pero por unos segundos reinó el silencio. Él no podía levantar su cabeza a verlo y el otro patinador tan sólo deslizaba la punta de sus dedos por su mejilla herida, analizando lentamente las heridas en su piel.

 

—Discutiste con Brian…— esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que le hacía mientras le levantaba el rostro con cuidado. —¿Sabes? Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo… No tienes que avergonzarte conmigo, Yuzu…—

 

Quiso reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Javier parecía poder ver más allá de cualquier esquema impuesto y como si lo hubiera activado, las lágrimas ya lo estaban traicionando y se deslizaban de forma amarga por sus mejillas. Yuzuru se aferró a la camiseta del madrileño, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro dejando al fin que su llanto saliera.

 

Esa semana estaría bajo el control de Brian, por lo que su madre había optado por tomarse unos días para arreglar las cosas en Japón antes de alcanzarlo en Canadá. Por ese motivo Yuzuru se sentía solo con el peso de sus decisiones. La llegada de Javier había sido oportuna.

 

Esa noche no se despegó de él, soltó en sus lágrimas toda la angustia que le significaba el tratamiento y su imposibilidad de competir en los torneos próximos. Su compañero español no le reprochó nada. Lo acunó entre sus brazos durante el tiempo que él lo necesito, y una vez el joven campeón se había quedado dormido se mantuvo a su lado, acobijándolo y limpiando cualquier rastro que hubieran podido dejar su desahogo.  

 

Yuzuru no fue consciente de esto, ni mucho menos de las horas que se la pasó dormido sobre su compañero. El amanecer le llegó a molestar en sus parpados y con el dolor propio de una noche de angustia se removió en la cama. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, tardando en comprender exactamente en dónde estaba o cómo había llegado hasta allí.

 

—Javi…— murmuró de golpe recordando.

 

Pero aunque se hubiera sentado en la cama y en efecto, reconociera la habitación de su compañero, no había rastro alguno de su presencia. Pero el pequeño japonés era inquieto, apenas pudo se había movido corriendo las sábanas de lugar y se sentó al borde del mueble. Su curiosidad lo llevó a tomar con cuidado entre sus dedos un anillo que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y que reconocía de inmediato, era uno que Javier solía llevar siempre.

 

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos observando el objeto que no escuchó los pasos cerca. Inevitablemente se con el sonido de la puerta y por vergüenza de ser descubierto metió el anillo entre sus ropas, intentando disimular de inmediato. Por la mirada que le había dirigido Javier supo que notó algo extraño, pero no se había percatado de su acción.

 

—¿Estás despierto? Anda, vuelve a la cama a descansar, aún es temprano.—

 

Yuzuru normalmente le llevaría la contraria, pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que terminó acatando su petición sin queja alguna. Se recostó de nuevo con sumo cuidado, intentando de no repercutir más el golpe que tenía en la cabeza. Desde esa posición se quedó observando como su compañero se acercaba y sentaba a su lado.

 

Desde que se habían conocido que Javier era cariñoso con él, ignorando por completo el respeto por el espacio personal de Yuzuru. Pero aunque eso había sido incomodo en un principio se había acostumbrado fácilmente a él. Por eso, cuando los dedos del madrileño se deslizaron por su cabello dejó que sus parpados cedieran. No había palabra entre ellos dos, el silencio era cómodo y el menor disfrutaba de las caricias que el otro le otorgaba. Tan rutinario y tan cálido que parecía lo más natural para ambos.

 

Pero algo cambió de golpe. Fue tan sólo un roce, algo tan superficial que no había llegado a comprender qué era lo que se repente estaba posado sobre sus labios. Yuzuru abrió sus ojos solamente para encontrarse que Javier se había inclinado sobre su cuerpo, besando sutilmente sus pequeños labios.

 

Por unos segundos el mundo dejó de existir y la mente del japonés había colapsado. ¿Javier, su amigo, lo estaba besando?

 

Hanyu retrocedió de inmediato, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del madrileño haciendo un abrupto movimiento al separarse de él. Sus ojos se encontraron con urgencia y recién allí el campeón mundial supo que había cometido un grave error.

 

—Yo… Yuzu…— Tartamudeó una respuesta que el más joven no llegó a escuchar.

 

—No, Javi, no… Tú no eres gay, yo tampoco, esto fue solamente un error… Un error.— se dijo una y otra vez. Sin percatarse como la mirada del otro estaba llena de dolor. –No Javi… No somos gays.— sus palabras eran torpes envueltas en nerviosismo, mezclando algunos idiomas como el inglés o el japonés mientras que frustrado golpeaba sus manos contra el colchón.

 

Javier no había dicho palabra alguna y con sus puños contraídos tampoco intentó defenderse. Yuzuru se había incorporado y marchado de su habitación, ignorando la profunda herida que había provocado en el otro con sus palabras.

 

Y es que Hanyu simplemente no lo comprendía, no podía entender porque Javier había pasado esa línea. Estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos era homosexual, ¡NO podían ser homosexuales!... Pero ahora que estaba acostado en su cama, ignorando las llamas a su teléfono móvil es que se daba cuenta… en que había deseado seguir sintiendo esos cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

**Continuará…**

**Aclaración del capítulo:**

**El inglés de Yuzuru:** Hace un tiempo leí una historia donde tocaban este punto y quedé pensando en que era cierto. Todas sabemos que a Yuzuru le cuesta comunicarse en inglés, por lo que intenté manifestar eso en las frases que decía.

**Accidente en la Copa de China:** Creo que muchas sabemos de esto, pero por si acaso está la aclaración. Es real el accidente que sufrió Yuzuru contra el patinador Han Yan. A pesar de los golpes recibidos volvió a la pista, convirtiendo esa rutina en una de las más emblemáticas. Personalmente fue con esto que quedé enamorada de la perseverancia y decisión de Yuzuru.

Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzotHzF5HFU&t=63s

**Nota de autora**

**¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Sé que tengo algunas historias pendientes pero desde hace algunos días que sentía que debía escribir esto. A diferencia de History Maker (que tiene una temática muy similar) quiero enfocar la relación de Yuzuru y Javier de una forma diferente esta vez. Un poco más dura, más realista. No creo que esta historia tenga buenos y malos, simplemente gente que comete errores y que luego va aprendiendo de ello.**

**Lamentablemente este último mes estuve pasando cosas muy tristes, enfermedades y perdí a una persona muy importante en mi vida. Por lo que enfoqué todos esos sentimientos aquí, espero de corazón que no les moleste.**

**También ocupé muchas referencias que se dieron en el documental de Javier ¡Y además…! Tengo que agradecer una vez más a la señorita Irady Zapata por escuchar todas mis dudas y responderme. Ella es la experta en patinaje, mientras tanto intento aprender un poquito a medida que voy escribiendo.**

**Sin más que agregar espero leer sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció. Muchas gracias por leerme <3 **

**P/D: Tengo una página de respaldo para una cuenta de rolplayer de Yuzuru que tiene parte de este relato. Por si acaso alguien lo ve ya sabe que no es plagio (?)**

 

 


	2. Shoma Uno

Yuzuru a sus recientes veinte años se consideraba un verdadero ingenuo en cuanto a las relaciones sentimentales. Jamás había tenido novia, y aunque le habían gustado algunas niñas de su entorno, nunca había sentido la necesidad de llegar a invertir su tiempo en citas. Prefería seguir aislado, perfeccionando su patinaje, enfocándose en sus metas deportivas y dejar que las cosas a su alrededor simplemente fluyeran.

Pero ahora era diferente y lo sabía. Después de haber huido de la habitación de Javier supuso que sería incomodo entrenar juntos, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, al día siguiente el madrileño no llegó. Yuzuru se extrañó al respecto, pero en cierta forma fue un alivio para su torpe corazón.

No obstante, su corazón empezó a latir en forma dolorosa cuando a la mañana siguiente tampoco apareció. Una acción que se repitió en forma consecutiva por más de una semana. 

Hanyu estaba inquieto. Por lo que después de que se cumpliera diez días desde de la fatídica noche del beso se atrevió a preguntarle a Brian. Este se sorprendió ante el desconocimiento del japonés, sin embargo, le aseguró con tranquilidad que Javier había vuelto a España por una situación personal con su familia y que pronto estaría de regreso.

De alguna forma aquella justificación sonó como una excusa a sus oídos, pero no insistió. Acató aquel consuelo dado por su entrenador y siguió con la breve rutina que había implementado desde que había llegado a Toronto. En la mañana asistía a las citas médicas y en la tarde se sentaba en el estadio a observar a sus compañeros entrenar. Algo sencillo, pero que de cierta manera lo mantenía cercano al hielo y lo alejaba de aquellos pensamientos que lo incitaban a contactar con el madrileño.

Fue el viernes durante el atardecer mientras estaba entretenido observando como Nam Nguyen* entrenaba en el centro de la pista, cuando una figura conocida por todos ingresó con un ruidoso saludo. Una pequeña presión en su estómago hizo que Yuzuru se doblara un poco, los nervios habían aparecido y eso le molestaba. Después de casi quince días volvía a ver a Javier y su cuerpo lo traicionaba sucumbiendo a los nervios.

Desde su posición, pudo ver cómo su compañero ingresaba con una impecable sonrisa en sus labios, ese gesto tan característico en él. Por un segundo tuvo  el impulso de levantarse y marcharse de aquel sitio, pero no lo hizo, dejando que su mirada siguiera fija en la pista.

Javier por su lado parecía insoluble. Había abrazado a Nam y entusiasmado se movía dentro del hielo con suma naturalidad, haciendo pequeños círculos mientras  hablaba.

El europeo parecía tan distraído que tardó algunos minutos en percatarse que Yuzuru se encontraba al costado de la pista. Pero para sorpresa del japonés, cuando notó su presencia se quedó con sus ojos castaños fijos en los de él. Una acción que puso incomodo de inmediato al campeón olímpico.

Hanyu pensó  que diría algo o que haría alguna mueca de desagrado. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, Javier elevó su mano en el aire y gritó su nombre, saludándolo efusivamente, como si nunca nada hubiese ocurrido entre los dos. 

Algo tan sencillo terminó por aturdir a Yuzuru. Durante días  había imaginado los diferentes escenarios para su reencuentro, cada opción más desastrosa que la otra, sin embargo, Fernández aparecía con una sonrisa despreocupada haciendo que desechara cada una de sus hipótesis. 

Pero lejos de todas las encrucijadas que creaba en el japonés, Javier empezó a entrenar con un evidente buen humor. Tanto, que Hanyu tuvo ganas de quejarse, quiso  hacer alguna clase de berrinche porque era injusto que él se hubiera desvelado intentando acomodar sus pensamientos y el otro llegara envuelto en paz. Pero tan sólo comprimió sus labios y se mantuvo en su sitio, aparentando serenidad. Comprendía que después del desastre en las Olimpiadas de Sochi* Javier debía prepararse para su nueva temporada con un increíble retorno. 

_“No tiene tiempo para estas ridiculeces…”_ se dijo a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que sus puños se comprimían.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensar que estaría mal por eso, Yuzu…?— se dijo a sí mismo, formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —No fue algo importante para Javi…— soltó como un suspiro.

Y aunque sabía que debía sentirse feliz por ello. Porque no habría mayores confusiones entre ambos por algo tan bobo como un beso, su corazón estaba latiendo en forma dolorosa.

 

**Sayonara Hitori**

 

La participación de Yuzuru Hanyu en la Copa de China había armado un revuelo mediático en la prensa mundial. Siendo Brian Orser el señalado como principal negligente por la federación japonesa de patinaje, y lamentablemente, el mismo entrenador opinaba que estaban en lo cierto. Había fallado en cuidar a su pupilo. Por ello, desde que había comenzado la rehabilitación del campeón se había hecho cargo de hasta el más mínimo detalle. La culpa pesaba sobre sus hombros y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que algo similar volviera a ocurrir.

A la mañana siguiente saldría el vuelo que llevaría a Yuzuru a su país natal por lo que a nadie le sorprendía que a pesar de ser medianoche Brian siguiera en su oficina. Estaba arreglando los itinerarios y especialistas que se harían cargo del joven patinador una vez que estuviese lejos de él.

Estando tan sumido en su labor no escuchó el suave sonido de la puerta ser llamada, hasta que con cierta timidez Yuzuru la abrió y metió su cabeza  su cabeza para poder verlo.

La discusión que habían tenido semanas atrás había sido necesaria para que ambos afianzaran el mal momento que estaban viviendo. Consiguiendo que con el correr de los días, Yuzuru comprendiera mejor a Brian, mientras que este, había aceptado que se había alterado. Por lo que, con una disculpa silenciosa, se volvieron a acercar confiando más en el otro.

—Ven, Yuzu, estoy terminando.— le comentó señalándole la silla que se encontraba en frente de su escritorio. 

—Muchos papeles…—

Yuzuru estaba curioso y eso se notaba en sus pequeños ojos observando con atención algunas de las carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Fue una temporada algo difícil, sin duda— aunque Brian estaba sonriendo al decirlo, el menor había notado con claridad el cansancio en sus ojos.

—Traje problemas.— la suave voz de Hanyu se expresó con culpa, bajando un poco su cabeza.

—¡No eres el único!— comentó de inmediato Brian en un tono jocoso, bromeando. —Javi también tuvo su buena dosis. Lo de las Olimpiadas de Sochi nos puso de cabeza.— el entrenador rio con aquellas palabras,  aunque ambos sabían que no era algo que hubiese sido tomado a la ligera.

Los pequeños labios de Yuzuru se curvaron en una sonrisa, dudando algunos segundos antes de atreverse a preguntar.

—Javi… ¿Resolvió sus problemas familiares?— cuestionó modulando lentamente su inglés, intentando que sonara lo mejor posible.

Pero  aunque había intentado que sus palabras sonaran inocentes, supo que Brian había notado sus intenciones de inmediato. El mayor apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio, analizando con cuidado a su pupilo.

—¿No has hablado con él, Yuzu?— la pregunta fue proclamada en aquel tono paternal que ambos reconocían. Sabía que había algo que no estaba bien. Javier nunca se había marchado sin hablar antes con Hanyu. —¿Han discutido cuándo se encontraron aquí después de la Copa de China?—

Yuzuru había convivido lo suficiente con su entrenador  para poder percibir con claridad cómo este sabía la respuesta al interrogatorio que había formulado. Sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de hablar al respecto. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ni él sabía que había pasado esa noche?

—No vi a Javi antes. Pensé estar aquí, pero él ya se había regresado a España.—

Aunque su tono de voz había sido relajado y lo reafirmó con una sonrisa, sabía que Brian no le había creído. Sin embargo, el entrenador no volvió a cuestionarle, en su lugar se sentó en frente de Yuzuru, acomodando un poco las carpetas llenas de papeles.

—Ya veo. En realidad al principio me dijo que era por algo familiar, pero luego supe la verdad.— al contrario de sus palabras, su gesto era divertido, sonriendo de medio lado. —Algunas veces las redes sociales son importantes, Yuzu.—

El japonés no entendía a dónde estaba yendo la conversación, pero Orser le aclaró cuando le pasó su teléfono móvil con una brillante foto en la pantalla. Una imagen podía valer más que mil palabras y de repente Yuzuru empezaba a comprender todo. En ese pequeño aparato podía visualizar a Javier abrazando por la espalda a una patinadora conocida por él.

—¿Miki… Ando?—

—¡Así es! Lo subió ella a su Instagram. Al parecer nuestro Javier está muy enamorado porque viajó de inmediato a España porque Miki andaba allí y deseaban verse. Me lo confesó cuando regresó, y al verlo tan entusiasmado no pude reprenderlo, tks~—

Brian no fue consciente de cómo aquellas simples palabras habían golpeado directamente en el pecho de Hanyu. Este no había levantado la mirada y sus ojos analizaban con cuidado aquella fotografía, cómo Javier sostenía la delgada cintura de su compatriota y cómo su sonrisa parecía brillar.

Por unos segundos pensó en la mirada llena de dolor que el español le había dirigido la última noche que se habían visto, consiguiendo que su garganta se comprimiera con angustia.

Yuzuru sabía que su expresión había quedado congelada, por lo que se obligó a sonreír lentamente. —Es… increíble.— dijo devolviendo el aparato al mayor.

—Lo es, ¿Verdad? Después del mal trago que le hizo pasar la prensa me alegra mucho saber que Javi está feliz. Eso lo ayudará mucho a recuperar energías para la nueva temporada.—

El japonés entrecerró sus pequeños ojos al ampliar un poco más su sonrisa, asintiendo con brevedad.

—Soy feliz por Javi…—

Su voz salió queda, manteniendo intacta la sonrisa entre sus labios. Intentando ignorar como una ligera sensación de tristeza se había instalado en su pecho.

 

**Sayonara Hitori**

Yuzuru se había quedado casi una hora en la oficina de Brian, habían pactado una serie de tips para su tratamiento en Japón y una fecha estipulada para su regreso a Toronto. Cerca de las dos se retiró, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente debía levantarse a desayunar antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto.

Sus maletas ya estaban armadas y su madre ya estaba durmiendo en su habitación, dejando que el patinador pudiera tener privacidad en el living. La televisión estaba apagada y no se escuchaba ningún sonido en la residencia. Sentado en el sofá el joven dejaba que sus pensamientos se revelaran y fueran un caos, siendo su peluche de Winnnie Pooh la víctima de sus nervios.

Un suave sonido de golpe contra su puerta lo alertó. Por inercia se fijó en la hora y quedó extrañado que ya casi eran las tres de la madrugada. Lleno de curiosidad, se acercó a una de las ventanas que le permitían ver afuera. Sintiendo como su estómago se contraía al ver a Javier allí.

Sabía que no tenía lugar para dudas, en unas horas se iría y no podía seguir así, por lo que simplemente abrió la puerta. Por unos segundos ambos se miraron en silencio, antes que Yuzuru saliera del modesto departamento.

—Madre duerme… yo.— dijo sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar la charla.

Javier le sonrió en respuesta, negando con su mano en el aire.

—Lo sé, soy el torpe que viene a estas horas.— le aseguró mientras se apoyaba con cuidado contra una de las paredes. —Pero necesitaba hablar contigo, Yuzu, me dijo Brian que te irás a Japón en la mañana.—

Hanyu jamás había pasado una situación así, y después de haber pasado quince días lejos de Javier no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Se relamió apenas sus pequeños labios y se apoyó en la pared contraria a la de su compañero, dispuesto a verlo desde allí.

—Mi recuperación en Japón… Allá me cuidarán bien.— su voz salió segura a pesar del latido enloquecido de su corazón.

—Lo entiendo.— musitó el mayor, dejando que el silencio reinara un instante, antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro. —Yuzu, lo siento… Lamento lo que sucedió la otra noche.—

El más joven escapó de su mirada ladeando apenas su rostro, sintiendo como le costaba tragar. Había supuesto que eso pasaría, pero era el momento de conversarlo y afrontar.

—Está bien, un error…— se animó a decir, asintiendo aún sin verlo.

—Así es… Fue, no lo sé, locura del momento. Estaba preocupado, no pensé y… Agh~ Tú lo sabes, ¿No es así? Yo no soy homosexual, ni tu tampoco, ¿Cómo podría besarte? Jamás te podría ver de esa forma. Ni a ti ni a ningún hombre.—

Las palabras de Javier eran algo torpes, estaba nervioso y eso se notaba en los movimientos de sus manos, pero Yuzuru no lo vio. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún sitio del pasillo, porque eso que estaba expresando el mayor era exactamente lo que él deseaba decir, pero  escucharlo de sus labios creaba un caos en sus sentimientos.

Levantó sus ojos para poder verlo, tentado a preguntarle si le desagradaba la idea, o si tenía miedo de que Miki se enterara de que algo así había ocurrido… ¿Le avergonzaba haberlo besado? Quiso sacarse esos cuestionamientos que golpearon su cabeza, pero se mantuvo callado presionando sus labios.

—No somos gay.— su voz salió firme y grave, mirando al fin a los ojos del madrileño.

—Así es... Me alegra que no haya duda entre nosotros, ¿Te imaginas lo incomodo que sería?—

Yuzuru lo observó en silencio, asintiendo con suavidad. No estaba seguro de qué decirle al respecto y sin darse cuenta el español ya había cambiado de tema, preguntándole sobre su próximo viaje a Japón. Como si la conversación anterior jamás hubiera sucedido.

—Concéntrate en la recuperación que debemos practicar para la próxima temporada, ¿Está bien?—

—Lo haré.—

Javier había palmeado suavemente el hombro del menor antes de despedirlo de esa forma. Intentando sepultar cualquier incomodidad que había, Yuzuru se animó a sonreírle y despedirlo con su mano en el aire. Notando como la figura de su compañero desaparecía por el pasillo antes de dirigirse a su departamento.

Recogió a su fiel Winnie Pooh de encima de su maleta y se recostó en su cama abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. No deseaba dormir, sólo esperaba que el tiempo transcurriera rápido para tomar aquel avión que lo llevara muy lejos de allí.

 

**Sayonara Hitori**

 

El viaje de Toronto había sido más agotador de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Había dormido un par de horas y el resto se lo había pasado leyendo, pero Yuzuru no lograba calmar sus ansias. Las cosas no mejoraron al llegar a Japón, porque la prensa y los fanáticos amontonados lo habían aturdido.

Para su fortuna, Brian había sido meticuloso y el staff que lo había acompañado lo cuidó correctamente desde su llegada hasta los días posteriores. Cuidando la salud del joven patinador mientras que empezaba a hacer la rehabilitación física en un centro especializado en la pulposa ciudad de Tokio.

Yuzuru intentaba aportar desde su lugar, siguiendo el tratamiento a rajatabla mientras que intentaba por sus propios miedos el volver a patinar. Sin embargo, con el correr de los días se había dado cuenta que su mayor imposibilidad no se trataba de las heridas físicas, sino de su propia mente y el miedo que agitaba su corazón cuando veía a alguien patinar cerca de él.

Con aquel panorama en juego habían decidido cambiar. Yuzuru había regresado a Sendai cuando ya podía caminar correctamente, dispuesto a pasar unos días de paz en su ciudad natal. Brian había dictaminado que el japonés necesitaba un respiro de toda aquella presión antes de volver a intentarlo, por lo que por un mes podría estar con su familia.

Sus padres lo habían recibido con calidez en su hogar, pero los ánimos del campeón olímpico parecían no mejorar. Patinar siempre había sido la salida para sus pensamientos abrumadores y ahora ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Consiguiendo que cada día una ola de frustración golpeara su pecho. Todos esperaban demasiado de él y no les podía corresponder como deseaba.

Esa mañana había optado por no salir y quedarse recostado en su cama. Jugando distraídamente con una de las patas de Winnie Pooh su mirada viajaba por la ventana pensando una vez más en lo que había sucedido en Toronto. Sabiendo que probablemente era el único al cual ese beso había modificado y sintiéndose un idiota por ello.

Sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse y los suaves pasos entrando, pero supuso que se trataba de su madre, por lo que no se giró a comprobarlo. Sin embargo, una pequeña figura se impuso delante de su vista sorprendiéndolo por completo.

—Así que el gran campeón olímpico está sin ánimos de saludar a su kohai…—

—¿Shoma…?—

El joven nombrado lo miró con su clásica expresión seria en el rostro, elevando una de sus cejas con incredulidad.

—Los rumores dicen que estabas decaído, que por eso regresaste a tu casa. Supuse que era cierto, pero no pensé que llegaran a este punto…— Su voz sonaba lenta y pausada, manteniendo sus ojos fijos sobre los de él.

Yuzuru sabía que Shoma no procuraba reconfortarlo, sus palabras no estaban dichas con calidez, sino con un reproche que proyectaba la preocupación que sentía. Pero esa acción había sido suficiente para conmoverlo. Su compatriota siempre había sido un niño dedicado a su carrera, eran muy buenos compañeros y recientes competidores en la categoría senior, por lo que rara vez le daba atención a algo más que no fuera la pista de patinaje o dormir. Sin embargo, allí estaba, sosteniendo entre sus dedos un oso blanco con un lazo rojo que parecía un regalo.

El mayor de los dos se mantuvo sorprendido, observando la pequeña figura ajena antes de sentir cómo empezaba a comprender lo perdido que había estado. Había vuelto a Japón y no lo había llamado, tan sólo se había hundido en sus imposibilidades y tratamientos, no pensando en nada más que no fuera su miedo y el reciente resentimiento hacia Javier. A pesar de ello, Shoma no lo estaba mirando con enojo, al contrario, sus ojos grandes demostraban aún esa admiración y cariño que caracterizaba su relación.

Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla, sintiendo como el peso que cargaba en sus hombros se deslizaban en esas finas gotas.

El más joven no preguntó al respecto, simplemente se sentó a su lado y con la pata del peluche acarició pausadamente la piel del mayor. Haciendo que en ese gesto secara algunas de las lágrimas. Yuzuru mostró sorpresa ante su acción, pero de inmediato sonrió. Era la primera vez que reía desde que había comenzado todo aquello y ahora comprendía que Shoma Uno significaba un suspiro de alivio en medio de tanto dolor.

 

**Sayonara Hitori**

 

Shoma había llegado a Sendai y la rutina de Yuzuru lentamente fue cambiando. Si bien, el patinador más joven era alguien silencioso, su presencia llenaba aquel vacío que había atormentado en los últimos meses al campeón olímpico.

A través de su madre, Yuzuru se había enterado que su pequeño compañero había organizado con su entrenadora para seguir sus rutinas en Sendai. Una sensación de culpa se había instalado en el corazón del mayor, pero, aunque había planeado conversarlo con Uno,  lo posponía cada vez que intentaba hablarlo.

Hanyu no podía admitirlo en voz alta, pero la presencia de Shoma lo ayudaba a callar los fantasmas que lo rodeaban y a confiar de nuevo en él mismo. ¿Cómo podía alejarse de esa única persona que había sido un respiro?

—¡Vamos, Yuzu! ¡Tú puedes!—

Y ahora se encontraban allí. Después de haber fallado en varias oportunidades en la rehabilitación, de nuevo estaba con los patines puestos, empezando a deslizarse por el hielo.

—Estoy intentando…— respondió mientras que sus pies se afirmaban sobre las cuchillas y el hielo crujía con suavidad a su paso. —¡No voy a poder saltar!— gritó en forma infantil, negando varias veces con su cabeza.

—¡Si podrás! Aunque sea un doble, es algo muy fácil para ti, ¡Tú puedes!—

El grito de Shoma procuraba ser alentador, consiguiendo que la pequeña nariz de Yuzuru se frunciera y tomara un poco más de velocidad. Sus pies se acomodaron de la forma correcta y se despegó del suelo mientras que sus brazos se apoyaban sobre su pecho, logrando girar con fuerza antes de aterrizar y deslizarse con sus brazos extendidos.

Uno festejó de inmediato, moviendo sus manos en lo alto al haber presenciado un triple Axel limpio del mayor.

—¡Te dije que podrías!—

Yuzuru sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, lleno de orgullo de haberlo logrado. Miró a su compañero y levantó sus puños en el aire, saltando un par de veces mostrándose como si fuera un niño pequeño consiguiendo un increíble logro.

Patinó con rapidez cerca de su compañero.

—Tenías razón, si puedo hacerlo. Ya no me duele el tobillo.— le dijo al llegar, manteniendo una sonrisa amplia en sus pequeños labios.

—Hay que ir de a poco. Por hoy creo que es suficiente.—

Yuzuru sonrió ante esas palabras. No importaba que él fuera el mayor y que en público fuera quién guiaba a Shoma, en el último tiempo el más joven había tomado un papel sobreprotector que lo reconfortaba. Sin embargo, no se quejaba. Por un tiempo quería dejar de estar a la defensiva del mundo y simplemente dejar que lo cuidarán.

No le sorprendió cuando se sentaron al borde de la pista, que el menor tuviera una taza de chocolate caliente para cada uno. Ambos se habían acostumbrado con facilidad a esa amena rutina.

—Me dijo mi entrenadora que pronto te irás a Toronto ¿Es así?— preguntó con tranquilidad Uno, ganándose una pequeña mirada del otro.

—Debería. Ya se cumplió el tiempo que Brian me dijo para retomar mi entrenamiento.— comentó algo distante, con su mirada vaga sobre el chocolate.

—¿Pero…?—

La voz de Shoma le sorprendió, sonriendo con suavidad porque sabía que una vez más había sido leído por él.

—Pero no lo sé. De alguna forma me siento muy cómodo aquí.— admitió dejándose llevar por la sinceridad, sabía que con Shoma podía decirlo.

—¿Es porque estás cómodo aquí… O porque hay algo que te incomoda allá?— Aunque había sido dicho con un tono tranquilo fue una pregunta contundente. Yuzuru lo miró sorprendido y el más joven sonrió un poco. —No creas que no noté cómo evitas el tema de Toronto…—

El más grande tuvo ganas de reír, porque sabía que llorar no era una opción en ese momento. Su mano jugó distraídamente con la taza caliente, mientras sus labios quedaban en una pequeña sonrisa melancolía. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde que no hablaba con Javier, ya debía ser un tema superado. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba de pensar en ello? ¿Por qué le había creado tantas dudas?

Su mente reaccionó negativamente ante la idea, negando con su cabeza de un lado al otro. No, él no podía ser homosexual. No lo era.

—Me siento feliz aquí, contigo. Prefiero no hablar de temas feos, ¿Está bien?—

Shoma no estaba de acuerdo, pero no estaba dispuesto a presionarlo. Tan sólo deseaba acompañarlo hasta que él se lo permitiera.

 

**Sayonara Hitori**

—Se te olvida esto…—

Yuzuru miró la chaqueta que Shoma le extendía y agradeció al tomarlo entre sus manos. Guardó la prenda con cuidado en su maleta para luego cerrarla, controlando la habitación en forma meticulosa, aunque está ya se encontraba vacía.

—Creo que es todo.— dijo en forma suave, mientras que se sentaba al borde de la cama, agotado. —Muchas gracias por acompañarme y haberme ayudado en todo…—

El patinador más joven formuló una sonrisa, sabía del inminente orgullo de su superior y por ello, entendía que esas simples palabras tenían un significado mucho más profundo. Con eso en mente se acercó a él, tomando asiento a su lado y ofreciéndole un poco del melón pan que estaba comiendo. Un gesto ameno, pero que intentaba que su compañero no se sintiera avergonzado.

—No tienes porque, senpai, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.— comentó musitando aquel honorifico que no acostumbraba a ocupar con él, manteniendo una sonrisa cálida. —Estoy para cuando me necesites.—

Yuzuru se tomó unos segundos para observar la comida que le ofrecía el menor y que al final no tomó. Shoma lo miró confundido, pensando que a lo mejor había dicho algo malo, pero para su sorpresa el otro patinador dirigió sus manos a rodear su pequeño cuerpo con cuidado. De repente ambos se encontraban estrechados en un fuerte abrazo.

—Yuzu…—

El murmullo se perdió con suavidad dentro de la habitación. Aunque estaba sorprendido podía sentir la urgencia con la cuál era sostenido, por lo que con lentitud subió sus manos a corresponderle aquel gesto. Deslizando sus dedos por la delgada figura del campeón.

—Si las cosas se ponen difíciles… Háblame ¿Está bien? Puedes escaparte, aquí siempre te estaremos esperando. Sino…— la voz de Shoma se apagó un poco, antes de ceñirlo un poco más en aquel abrazo. —Iré por ti. Te puedo proteger, confía en mí….— 

Los ojos de Yuzuru se habían ahogado en lágrimas mientras sus puños se ceñían en la camiseta de su compañero.  Pero por primera vez no le importó mostrarse vulnerable, lloró en su hombro mientras que temblaba ligeramente y Shoma lo recibía. No importaba el por qué de sus lágrimas, tampoco importaba que sucedería después. Solamente sabía que él jamás lo dejaría solo.

 

**Continuará…**

**Aclaraciones**

 

**Nam Nguyen:** Es un patinador canadiense, campeón del World Junior 2014. Comenzó a entrenar con Brian desde el 2012 hasta la primavera del 2016. Por lo que actualmente no es compañero de Yuzuru y Javier, pero en el momento en que se sitúa la historia sí.

**Javier y las Olimpiadas de Sochi:** Según el documental dedicado a Javier, las Olimpiadas de Sochi fueron una experiencia muy dura. Debido a la mala interpretación de la prensa a un comentarios de Fernández con respecto a los homosexuales (leer noticia aquí: http://www.20minutos.es/deportes/noticia/javier-fernandez-pide-disculpas-juegos-olimpicos-sochi-2052504/0/) no pudo concentrarse en la competencia. De esta forma quedó Cuarto por errores tanto de Brian como de él.

 

**Notas de autor**

¡Hola, hola, hola! <3 Después de unas semanas al fin pude actualizar este capítulo. Agradezco enormemente los lindos mensajes de aliento que me dejaron, ahora estoy mucho mejor y pude seguir con lo que tenía planeado para esta historia.

Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre Yuzuru y Shoma, por lo que espero no haber sorprendido negativamente al incorporarlo. Si bien esta es un yuzuvier la trama se irá tejiendo en base a las situaciones que vayan pasando. Ahora ustedes me dirán, ¿Qué les pareció? ;;

¡Oh! Antes de extenderme más quería agradecerle enormemente a MissPazu que a partir de hoy será mi BETA para esta historia. Yo sé que suelo ser atolondrada y mi forma de escribir lo refleja, por lo que ella me ayudará a que sea una historia más pulcra en cuanto a lo narrativo. En serio estoy muy, muy agradecida de que invierta su tiempo en corregirme ;;

¿Algo más? Si, jdhdkjd estaré escribiendo algo especial por el cumpleaños de nuestro sexy español <3 ¡Ahora si nada más! Muchas gracias por leerme y estaré esperando sus comentarios.

 

**Sayonara Bye Bye**


	3. Retur

Regresar a Canadá había sido más duro de lo que se hubiera imaginado, aún así, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Las primeras semanas fueron tranquilas, Brian no dejaba que se esforzara demasiado, pero a medida que el médico le iba autorizando, sus entrenamientos empezaban a ser más extensos. 

Yuzuru de a poco se iba sintiendo a gusto. Su cuerpo iba retomando resistencia y el hielo cada vez se sentía más ameno, de igual forma, los saltos dejaban atrás su torpeza para ser movimientos fluidos.

Aquella tarde de jueves no era la excepción a su rutina. Había entrenado con Brian y Tracy, y ahora que había terminado se deslizaba por el hielo. Estaba disfrutando de la sensación helada del ambiente golpeando su piel caliente a medida que las cuchillas bailaban sobre la superficie. Ahora no buscaba realizar ningún cuádruple, ni cumplir con ninguna rutina, tan sólo quería patinar.

El japonés estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notaba cómo sus entrenadores lo miraban a una distancia prudente. Brian estaba alerta, mientras que Tracy a su lado sonreía de una forma casi maternal.

—Creo que Yuzu aún tiene miedo.— musitó la rubia mostrando compasión en su tono de voz.

Brian Orser a su lado había arrugado el ceño, porque sabía era cierto. Sus ojos claros se habían apartado de la figura de su pupilo para centrarse en su compañera de trabajo. 

—Es normal para un patinador pasar por lesiones… Este accidente no fue solamente eso para Yuzu, le recordó que es una persona vulnerable como cualquier otra.—

Tracy compartió su mirada por un momento, antes de exhalar un suspiro. Había varios pensamientos que circulaban por su mente, pero sabía que no era prudente exponerlos. En momentos como esos ellos dos debían ser el pilar para Yuzuru.

Tanto Brian como Tracy había tenido una carrera larga y habían sido testigos muchas veces de ese proceso. Grandes atletas escalando a la cima para caer abruptamente por las jugadas crueles del destino. Le había sucedido a sus competidores, a sus amigos y hasta a ellos mismos, por eso, Orser estaba decidido que ese no iba a ser el quiebre en la carrera de Hanyu.

Con eso en mente había aplaudido un par de veces para llamar la atención del patinador. —¡Muy bien! ¡Es suficiente Yuzu! A la ducha.—

 El japonés lo escuchó desde el centro de la pista y asintió. Limpió su rostro ligeramente perlado del sudor y empezó a patinar en dirección al borde. Luego de haber acomodado sus patines y colocarse el bolso sobre su hombro estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero su entrenador le había interceptado el paso.

—En una hora ven a mi oficina, ¿Está bien?—

Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron, pero terminó por asentir con su cabeza para luego, ver cómo Brian le sonreía y se marchar de nuevo hacia la pista.

Yuzuru tenía una leve idea de lo que Brian quería hablar con él, pero intentó no pensarlo demasiado. Tomó sus pertenencias y se marchó a darse una ducha. Se tomó su tiempo en el vestuario, lavó su cabello y se aseo con sumo cuidado. Luego se vistió con ropa deportiva cómoda y mientras se terminaba de arreglar recordó su teléfono móvil.

No solía utilizarlo demasiado, normalmente prefería estar con videojuegos a esa tediosa comunicación, pero la luz de un nuevo mensaje capturó su atención. Lo desbloqueó y sonrió con suavidad al ver de quién se trataba.

_“Machiko—san dice que hace frío en Toronto )~=o=)~ ¿Es cierto? Cuídate, Yuzu—kun.”_

Eran muchos años desde que conocía a Shoma y siempre se habían llevado muy bien. De la misma forma en que Daisuke había cuidado de él, Yuzuru se sentía a gusto haciéndolo con el menor que aún competía en la categoría junior. Pero a pesar de que no coincidían en la misma categoría, desde su última instancia en Japón se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Rompiendo una barrera que no se había percatado que existía.

Era un sencillo mensaje, pero eso había sido suficiente para arrancarle una sonrisa al campeón olímpico, una que había desaparecido en los últimos días.

Con aquella mueca impresa en sus labios contestó, sabiendo que aunque ninguno fuera muy apagado a dicho aparato obtendría una respuesta pronto.

De repente el buen humor inundaba su cuerpo, así que con ello guardó todo dentro de su bolso y se dispuso a ir hacia donde Brian se encontraba. Cerró el vestuario pero antes de avanzar por el pasillo se detuvo ante dos voces conocidas.

—¡La estrella mundial está de regreso!—

Yuzuru sonrió en forma amena, ciñendo inconsciente su mano entorno a la tira de su bolso. Javier Raya le había hablado en forma efusiva, y a su lado, Javier Fernández lo miraba con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—¿Plushenko? No vi…— su respuesta era en un torpe inglés, pero se notaba a la perfección la broma impresa en sus palabras.

Raya rió gustoso por la respuesta, cruzándose de brazos una vez estuvieran parados en frente de él.

—Tu amigo es muy modesto, Javi, como si no tuviera el titulo de Oro en una olimpiada.—

Fernández consultó con una breve mirada al japonés que le devolvió el gesto por unos segundos.

—Yuzuru es sinónimo de humildad, ¿Has visto a la prensa con él? Están enloquecidos por este pequeño.— eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía, pero estaban llenas de cariño y fueron acompañadas su mano revolviendo los cabellos oscuros del japonés.

Hanyu no pudo evitar reír, arrugando un poco su nariz en ese gesto.

—Ambos exagerados.— aseguró con aquel tono suave que mostraba timidez.

—¡Hay que cuidarlo de las fans frenéticas!— exclamó Raya de inmediato, palmeando su hombro. –Aunque nuestro Javi anda ocupado cuidando otras cosas, ¿No es así?—

El español mayor había soltado una pequeña carcajada lleno de vergüenza. Inclusive, Yuzuru había podido notar como sus mejilla se teñían de rojizo.

—¡Tiene razón Yuzu! Javier es un exagerado. —

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó de inmediato a la defensiva su compatriota. –Tienes que verlo, Yuzu… Él con el hijo de Miki. De repente es todo un padre de familia.—

Aquella frase había sonado algo rara a los oídos del nipón, pero en unos segundos ambos madrileños estaban riendo y hablando de la nueva vida de su compañero con su pareja. Aún le resultaba algo extraño, pero de alguna forma, el dolor en su pecho era apaciguado por la amplia sonrisa de su compañero.

Javier parecía feliz, realmente feliz y conforme con Miki, Yuzuru lo sabía.

“¿Será cómo la felicidad que siento con Shoma?”

Su voz interior había golpeado directamente en sus pensamientos, pero sabía que en esos momentos no tenía una respuesta certera.

—¿Estabas yendo a algún lado, pequeño Yuzu?—

La pregunta hecha por Raya lo hizo reaccionar, asintiendo en forma torpe al darse cuenta que se había distraído por completo.

—¡Brian espera! ¡Lo siento! Irme.—

Se despidió con gran rapidez de ambos y luego de dirigirle una última mirada a Fernández, había corrido por el pasillo. Ambos españoles habían quedado en el mismo sitio, observando como la delgada figura se movía con rapidez en dirección a la oficina de Brian.

—Sé que no está recuperado del todo, pero no parece que haya sido sometido a cirugía hace poco. La fuerza de tenacidad de Yuzuru es sorprendente.—

El campeón europeo tardó unos segundos en responder, porque su mirada se había quedado en aquel sitio en el que el menor se había ido.

—Lo es, Yuzu es genial.—

 

**Sayounara Hitori**

Trabajar como entrenador era una tarea ardua. No solamente se enfocaba en los aspectos técnicos sobre la pista de patinaje, sino que también en cada detalle de la vida de sus patinadores. Brian entendía que el patinaje no era solamente físico, sino que también el corazón del atleta quedaba impreso en la pista.

Pero más allá de su trabajo como profesional, no podía callar la preocupación que rondaba su mente con respecto a sus pupilos.

—¿Brian?—

La suave voz de Yuzuru lo trajo a la realidad, cerró la carpeta que estaba revisando mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos. Le dirigió una sonrisa al japonés y le indicó que ingresará, manteniendo un gesto amable en todo momento.

—¿Has comido algo? ¿Deseas beber un té?— preguntó sabiendo con anterioridad qué era lo que le gustaba. El menor asintió en forma tímida y él tan sólo se levantó para ir hasta el termo eléctrico que tenía dentro de su oficina. –¿Cómo te has sentido en tu regreso, Yuzu?—

Por unos segundos esa pregunta hizo dudar al más joven, pero luego de abrazar un poco su bolso le sonrió al mayor.

—Bien. Entrenar muy duro y siento mejor. No duele los entrenamientos y eso me hace feliz. Deseo pronto poder realizar mis rutinas, todo bien, no hay porque preocuparse.—

Brian lo había escuchado con atención mientras regresaba a su escritorio, colocando la pequeña taza de té enfrente del patinador.

—El médico dijo que tu avance fue muy bueno en estas semanas. Pero hay algo que me preocupa más…— comentó el entrenador mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla. Yuzuru aún lo miraba atento a pesar de tener la taza entre sus manos. —¿Cómo te sientes aquí, Yuzu?— preguntó mientras su mano se apoyaba sobre su propio pecho.

Esa pregunta no era algo que se esperaba en lo absoluto, e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos bebiendo con cuidado el té.

—No me siento mal, estoy… enfocado.— comentó pensando con cuidado qué palabra ocupar para describirse. Moviendo un poco su mano en el aire al decir cada palabra.

Sin embargo, aquella respuesta no fue suficiente para convencer al más grande que había elevado apenas sus cejas.

—¿Por qué te escondes, Yuzu? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?—

El silencio inundó por unos segundos aquel modesto despacho. Yuzuru había bajado su cabeza y su mirada se había centrado exclusivamente en la bebida que calentaba con suavidad sus frías manos.

—Yo no…—

—Yuzu, ¿Tienes miedo a volver a competir?—

¿Lo tenía?

Esa pregunta resonó de una forma casi dolorosa. Y, aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía la respuesta. Sin darse cuenta sus labios habían quedado ligeramente abiertos y su mirada perdida. De repente se sentía ahogado y con su garganta contraída.

Brian se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a él. Había apoyado con cuidado su mano en el hombro del menor y se había inclinado ligeramente.

—Casi nadie tiene el talento que tu posees, Yuzu, pero si te puedo asegurar que todos tenemos miedos. Tú eres un niño, tienes tan sólo veinte años y te estás enfrentando al mundo… Yo, siendo un adulto, vivo mí día a día con diferentes miedos.—

El tono de voz que ocupaba el canadiense era conciliador, entonando cada palabra en forma concisa para que el menor comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo en inglés. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo por la forma en que lo observaba esos pequeños ojos oscuros.

—¿Usted… también?— musitó en voz baja, revelando la forma entrecortada de su respiración.

—¡Claro, Yuzu! Nam, Javi, Tracy, yo, todos… Es algo completamente normal, ¿Pero sabes? No está mal tenerlo, porque no estás solo. No tienes porque enfrentarlo solo… Aquí estamos para ayudarte a enfrentarlo, porque nada va a detenerte y nosotros te vamos a ayudar a que así sea.—

Las lágrimas habían abandonado los ojos rasgados sin reinstrucción alguna. Yuzuru apenas había dejado la taza abandonado para poder incorporarse y abrazar fuertemente el cuerpo de Brian. Este no se había negado en lo absoluto, al contrario, lo estrechó entre sus brazos en forma fraternal, cobijándolo.

—Llora. Tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo. Haz sido muy fuerte, Yuzu…Nadie te va a juzgar por hacerlo…— le susurró contra su cabello oscuro, reconfortándolo con pequeñas caricias sobre su espalda. –Lo vamos a hacer juntos. No te va a pasar nada…—

Aquella tarde Yuzuru había dejado que su lado más vulnerable saliera, porque estaba dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que estuviera por venir de ahora en adelante.

 

**Sayounara Hitori**

“Buenas noches, Yuzu—kun… ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿El entrenamiento es duro? Aquí empezaran a florecer las sakura dentro de poco. Cuando vengas a Japón vamos juntos.”

 

“¿Tanto frío hace en Canadá? °o° Machiko—san también te saluda. ¿Has retomado los quads? Ten cuidado…”

 

“Si, me comporto como el mayor ahora. Yo cuidaré a Yuzu—kun…”

 

“¡Logré dos cuádruples! ¿Lo puedes creer? Te adjunté el vídeo…”

 

“No es justo, Yuzu—kun siempre me lleva la delantera… Pero está bien porque es Yuzu—kun.”

 

“Ya falta poco, ¿Vendrás a Japón antes?”

 

“Te veré mañana, Yuzu—kun. Descansa.”

 

—Es extraño de ver… Pero últimamente has estado muy pendiente del teléfono móvil.—

Yuzuru levantó su cabeza para encontrarse directamente con la sonrisa cálida de Javier. Ya había respondido el mensaje de Shoma, así que guardó de inmediato el celular dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿A qué hora es tu vuelo, Javi?—

El madrileño había dejado su bolso de mano al lado del de Yuzuru, sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

—Hubo un retraso por tormenta, en teoría sería en dos horas, pero ahora debo esperar a que me notifiquen.— comentó con sumo cansancio, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara en el asiento.

—Suele pasar. No pierdan el vuelo que sería peligroso.— el japonés sonreía divertido ante la idea, recordando los constantes reproches de Brian hacia el español por sus horarios.

—¡Jamás lo haría! Tengo una competencia que ganar. No te dejaré el camino fácil esta temporada, ¿Eh?— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

Yuzuru emitió una pequeña carcajada, imitando su gesto.

—Pero si ya lo es.— le aseguró aunque fuera en broma, intentó parecer totalmente convencido por ello.

—¡Yuzuru!— se quejó de inmediato Javier, emitiendo una carcajada divertida. —¡Ya verás! Te arrepentirás de lo que dices.— le advirtió revolviendo su cabello en ese gesto cariñoso que acostumbraba tener con él.

—¡Es broma, es broma!— admitió entre pequeñas risas.

Su relación había vuelto a ser la de antes, y en cierta forma Yuzuru lo agradecía. Había extrañado el tener el cariño y amistad de Javier, por lo que estaba dispuesto a olvidar cualquier malentendido que hubieran podido tener.

El ambiente era relajado y ameno, siendo cortado por un leve pitido que provenía del celular del patinador japonés. Javier elevó una de sus cejas, Yuzuru jamás tenía su teléfono móvil con él, mucho menos con sonido.

—Anda, contesta. Puede ser importante.— le comentó moviendo con suavidad su mano mientras se acomodaba en su sitio.

Hanyu no le discutió, pensando que tal vez era una respuesta de Shoma. Pero para su sorpresa no era su compatriota, sino una de las patinadoras que habían compartido con él las Olimpiadas.

_“Me recordó a ti._

_Yulia.”_

 

El corto mensaje estaba acompañado por una fotografía de un Winnie Pooh vestido con un kimono. Yuzuru rió antes de guardar el aparato, encontrándose de inmediato con la mirada de Javier puesta en él.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad a Yulia.— comentó mientras que se movía en su sitio, sin darse cuenta de ese simple gesto propio. –Es hermosa…—

Con ese simple opinión Yuzuru supo que Javier había malinterpretado la situación, seguramente creía que el remitente de sus últimos mensajes era la patinadora rusa, pero creía no era importante aclararle.

—No creo… sea el momento.—

Fernández había torcido con suavidad su gesto a esa respuesta.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo con Miki al principio…Hasta que me animé. Y siento que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Si esperas siempre el “momento ideal” la vida se va a pasar, Yuzu. Yo me arriesgué y ahora tengo una hermosa familia.—

La mano de Javier se había posado sobre su hombro, sin darse cuenta que esas palabras habían calado profundamente en el pecho del japonés.

Sin embargo, la charla se había consumido allí. Brian había aparecido para anunciar que Yuzuru debía abordar su avión a Japón.

 

**Sayounara Hitori**

Desde un primer sabía que la temporada no iba a ser fácil, pero Yuzuru se había determinado a afrontarlo. Las primeras competiciones estaban repletos de pavor e inevitablemente cometía fallas, pero a medida que volvía a respirar el aire competitivo el anhelo por la victoria se hacia más poderoso.

Había sido un largo proceso, y contra cualquier pronóstico Yuzuru había recuperado aquella confianza que naturalmente transmitía.

La Gran Prix Final se llevaría acabo en Barcelona y cuando su avión había aterrizado en el país español el corazón del patinador había palpitado con pura emoción. Era cierto que estaba curioso por hacer turismo, pero no había caído en la tentación y se había enfocado en un cien por ciento con sus entrenamientos.

Al día siguiente ya se realizaría el programa corto y luego de haber realizado la práctica correspondiente en la pista había buscado refugió de la mirada de las personas en la privacidad del vestuario.

Ya no le dolía el cuerpo, pero el miedo que le producía ver a otros patinadores pasar cerca de él era un estrés innecesario a la competencia. Lo ponían tenso y alerta a todo lo que sucedía, consiguiendo su estado mental estuviera más desgastado. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a adaptarse a las palabras de Brian y no permitir que esa debilidad significara un factor negativo.

—Hoy estuvo lleno de la prensa japonesa. Eres una leyenda, Yuzu.—

El patinador español había ingresado con el bolso sobre su espalda, consiguiendo que la atención de su compañero estuviera en él de inmediato. Ambos compartieron una breve sonrisa.

—No están aquí sólo por mí. Shoma está compitiendo en junior, además de Daisuke y—…—

—Vamos, Yuzu.— le cortó las palabras de inmediato. —Sabemos que están aquí por ti. El resurgimiento del campeón Olímpico. Sabes que no exagero cuando pienso que tu recuperación en esta temporada fue increíble, ¿Verdad?—

Hanyu no pudo negar sus palabras y asintió apenas con su cabeza. Porque ni él mismo podía dar crédito a lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses. Sabía que su recuperación tanto en la competencia como estado físico era un milagro, pero escucharlo de los labios de Javier lo volvía más “real”.

Su pecho había palpitado con una sensación cálida, una sensación que siempre le producía Javier y que Yuzuru había aprendido a interpretar. Aún tenía sentimientos por él, como un bobo enamoramiento que se desencadenaba con esos ojos llenos de cariño y esa sonrisa amable. Lo había aceptado, pero no pretendía que evolucionarán más allá de un amor platónico.

—Daré lo mejor de mí.— le aseguró con una pequeña mueca, arrugando su nariz.

—Ya lo estás haciendo, y eso es increíble.—

Yuzuru quería reclamar aquella frase dicha, pero no llegó a hacerla cuando la puerta del vestuario fue abierta. En un principio pensó era otro de los patinadores, pero cuando notó la pequeña figura de Shoma Uno su atención fue robada por completo.

—¡Shoma!— saludó sacudiendo su mano en el aire. —¿Ya terminó tu práctica? ¿Está todo en orden?— le preguntó con suma curiosidad en japonés, haciendo que Javier también volteara a ver al más pequeño.

—Si, ya terminé y venía a verte cuando Brian me pidió te llamara. Quieren darte algo con respecto a tu vestuario.—

Yuzuru no tardó en comprender de lo que hablaba, por lo que asintió y se incorporó dejando su bolso sobre el pequeño banco.

—Es sobre mis guantes del programa largo. Estaba considerando el no ocuparlos.— murmuró con una mueca que chasqueaba su lengua.

El comentario no había sido dicho para ninguno en particular, y salió con gran rapidez del vestuario, corriendo por el alargado pasillo. Pero para sorpresa de Javier, Shoma no lo había seguido, sino que seguía parado allí en la puerta del vestuario.

—¿Sucede algo, pequeño?— preguntó elevando apenas sus cejas al hablar en su escaso japonés. –Últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con Yuzu que pensé irías con él.—

Aquel comentario no fue hecho con malicia y Shoma sabía eso, pero aún así su ceño se había arrugado con cuidado. Pero lejos de cualquier pronóstico el adolescente japonés había ingresado al vestuario y había cerrado la puerta a su espalda.

—Quería pedirle algo…Si no lo molesto.—

Shoma no era bueno en el inglés, apenas podía comunicarse, pero había dicho aquellas palabras en tal idioma para ser entendido a la perfección y sabía que lo había hecho al ver la sorpresa en Javier. Era una simple frase, pero el atleta español estaba mirándolo curioso.

—¿Ayudarte? ¡Claro! Siempre que esté en mis manos con gusto, ¿Qué sucede?—

Shoma había abierto sus labios, pero quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de poder enfrentarlo.

—Quiero declararme…—

Javier no disimuló la sorpresa, sus ojos se habían abierto y su boca igual. Pensaba que Shoma era como Yuzuru, totalmente sumergido en el patinaje a un punto que cualquier relación parecía ser mundano en su mundo.

—¿Declararte? ¡Eso es fantástico! Claro que te ayudaré, ¿Quién es? ¿Es una patinadora? Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podría ser increíble y—…—pero su torpe palabrerio había sido cortado por la voz apenada del menor.

—Es Yuzuru… Quiero declararme… a Yuzu—kun.—

Javier se había quedado sin aliento y su mirada fija en aquellos ojos llenos de decisión. En esos momentos el español deseo haberse marchado y no ser testigo de esas palabras.

 

**Sayounara Hitori**

“—Campeón del Mundo, campeón Olímpico y se acaba de proclamar… Antes de que salgan las notas, campeón de la Final de la Grand Prix, ¡El pabellón de píe con este Fantasma de la Opera de Yuzuru Hanyu!—

 

—Como nos ha hecho disfrutar. Aún cayéndose…Pero…—

 

—¡A sus píes señor Hanyu! Que maravilla… ¡Como patina! ¡Veinte años! ¡Hoy sí le ha salido! Mira el abrazo que le da a Brian Orser. Brian debe de estar orgulloso, primero y segundo.—

 

—Yo ya no espero que salgan las notas… ¡No es necesario que las digan! ¡Se va a proclamar campeón! ¡194! La mejor marca de esta temporada. Se acaba de proclamar el campeón de la Final de la Grand Prix.—

 

Entre sus dedos tenía la medalla de oro y todo parecía un sueño. Yuzuru lo presionó con fuerza y ahora que se encontraba solo en aquel enorme vestuario podía permitirse dejarse llevar por la euforia. Había sido una lucha dura, llena de lágrimas y decepciones, hace tan sólo unos meses dudaba en que podría haber ganado, y ahora estaba allí, con 288 puntos había conseguido consagrarse como campeón de la Grand Prix Final una vez más.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos habían sido ahogados en lágrimas, y aunque estas no caían, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Estuviste increíble. No quiero competir contra ti en la categoría senior.—

Hanyu emitió una pequeña carcajada cuando Shoma ingresó. Secándose con cuidado las lágrimas que ahora no era más que una molestia. El más joven no le preguntó por su llanto, no era necesario hacerlo. Se limitó a avanzar con calma y sentarse a su lado con la naturalidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Dices eso pero obtuviste el título en Junior, estoy seguro que estás listo para ser mi rival y el de cualquier persona.— sus palabras estaban llenas de afecto, llevando una de sus manos a revolver los ondulados cabellos de su compañero japonés.

—Eso si el gran Yuzu—kun no decide romper récords mundiales.— bromeó el menor, torciendo apenas su sonrisa.

Era común para ellos que el más joven expresara su admiración por él, por eso recibió esas palabras con una sonrisa divertida. Pero no llegó a responderle, ya que de repente la mano de Yuzuru había sido tomada por la de Shoma.

La acción lo tomó desprevenido y pensó que tal vez había abusado con su muestra de afecto, pero lejos de eso, Uno deslizaba sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano en una caricia leve. En un movimiento íntimo y cálido. 

—Yuzu—kun, estaba esperando que la temporada termine, pero creo que ahora es un buen momento, ¿No es así…? Siento que sabes de qué hablo…—

Por unos segundos el aire se había quedado en el pecho de Yuzuru, y su corazón había repicado con frenesí.

Si, sabía de qué estaba hablando Shoma y en cierta forma lo estaba esperando.

**Sayounara Hitori**

 

Siempre que era superado por su compañero había una sensación amarga en su garganta. Javier no era alguien que rechazara los logros menores, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y sabía el peso de una medalla de plata, pero también, en su pecho sentía algo de decepción. Se había esforzado mucho y aún así no había sido suficiente.

—Venga, a no decaer que podré hacerlo en el Mundial…— se dijo a sí mismo, asintiendo con cuidado con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Estrechó sus dedos entorno a la medalla y una vez había abandonado la pista caminó con tranquilidad. Ya no quedaban muchas personas en el recinto. Había estado ocupado contestando un sinfín de entrevistas que sin darse cuenta las horas habían pasado con rapidez.

Debía vestirse y prepararse para ir a cenar, su familia lo estaba esperando y él estaba ansioso por ir a festejar junto a ellos. Eran pocas las veces que podía contar con su presencia en los campeonatos y estaba feliz de que fuera en su natal España esta oportunidad.

Aquel pensamiento lo había llenado de entusiasmo, y confiado en que estaría solo había abierto la puerta del vestuario sin llamar con anterioridad. Pero para su sonrisa no se encontraba vacío, al contrario, en medio de la sala estaba Yuzuru Hanyu estrechando entre sus brazos a Shoma Uno.

_“Últimamente hemos estado hablando y creo… Yuzu—kun siente lo mismo. Estoy enamorado de él.”_

Las palabras dichas por el japonés hace algunos días se volvían reales ahora. Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, estaban sumidos en aquella muestra de afecto al punto que podía ver cómo Yuzuru le estaba susurrando al oído al menor y este sonreía.

No pudo quedarse allí más tiempo, era un intruso en esa escena. Javier se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Su corazón estaba ardiendo y tan sólo podía pensar en que debía alejarse.

**Continuará…**

 

**Aclaración:**

**1.- Los diálogos corresponden a dos comentaristas españolas. Pueden encontrar el video en youtube en el canal de Gutsi Fan.**

**Nota de autora**

¿EN QUÉ MOMENTO PASÓ TANTO TIEMPO? SE ME VA EL AÑO, LA VIDA, LA JUVENTUD. Okay, me calmo, me calmo. Antes que nada quiero disculparme terriblemente por la tardanza de este capitulo. Me mudé sola, empecé a trabajar y sin darme cuenta el tiempo pasó. 

Prometo sinceramente en que no tardaré tanto la próxima vez. En estas dos semanas retomé todos mis escritos y estaré actualizando en estas semanas. 

¿Qué les pareció esta actualización? Si, se venía el YuzuruxShoma y... NO ME ARREPIENTO. Deseaba tanto el escribir esto (?), espero no ser acribillada hahaha. Realmente espero sus comentarios al respecto, es una pequeña devolución de esto que hacemos como escritoras.

Sin más que decirme voy retirando, ¿Vieron el comienzo de la temporada? ¿Quién necesita nervios nuevos como yo para sobrevivir? ¿Cómo haré para respirar en las finales?

¡Un enorme agradecimiento a todas quienes me comentaron el capitulo anterior! Sobretodo a Irady que siempre me brinda información para que pueda seguir escribiendo todo esto. <3

**Sayounara Bye Bye <3**

 

 


End file.
